Digi-Crush
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This is a request from Supernova2015 and is loosely based on the comic 'Crush' by 'Jailbird'. Benny and Stacy have been in a relationship for awhile and they decide to have a date at Stacy's house, along with Stacy's pet Gatomon. But little does Benny know that Gatomon likes to share boyfriends with Stacy. Rated M for lemon and a three-way. Also, not related to the show or manga!


This story is a One-Shot request by Supernova2015 and is loosely based on the comic 'Crush' by 'Jailbird'.  
It will contain lemon between an OC and a digimon and it will be rated M for mature.  
The two humans in this fanfic are OCs and the Digimon is a Gatomon.  
It will contain oral sex and a three-way, so warning to those that may be offended.  
With this out of the way, let us begin.

* * *

"So we're good to meet up for a date at my place?" my girlfriend, Stacy, asked me on the phone. "Yes we are. What do you say for 6 in the evening? We could eat takeout pizza," I smiled. "Sounds romantic," she giggled, knowing I was being half-sarcastic. "I hope your Gatomon is also very nice," I smiled at her. "She's the nicest little kitty cat Digimon you can ever want," Stacy said with an adorable voice. "Then I'll be there at 6 with some pizza, my treat," I smiled. "It's a date! See you then, Benny-poo," she smiled at me with her cute name she always called me. "Farewell, my sweet Stacy-kins," I smiled back at her as I hung up the phone.

I smiled and spent the rest of the day getting prepped for the date, calling the pizza place at 5 so I could get it and then be on my way to Stacy's place. I knew exactly what we both liked, so I got the pizza to have pepperoni and bacon on it. After I drove over and picked up the pizza, I drove the rest of the way to Stacy's house and smiled at the fact that her and her Gatomon were in front of the house as if they were expecting me to be here early.

Stacy was 5 foot 4 with amber-brown hair set into a long, flowing ponytail with curly bangs in front that made her look cute. Her body was also nothing to sneeze at, having killer curves, a delicious booty, and having DD breasts that always bounced when she moved. She was also wearing a one-strap shirt of pink, short booty shorts of light blue, and wearing fuzzy pink slippers on her. She definitely wanted to show off her sexuality to me personally as she strutted her way forward while her Gatomon followed suit with a smile on her face too.

Gatomon was a white-furred, kitty-shaped Digimon with light blue eyes, long ears with purple tips on the fur, a ringed tail of white and purple, and very sharp claws on her paws, all 4 of them. Given that she was a Champion level Digimon, she was quite powerful, but she was also very playful and did most things that a cat would, including tearing at furniture and playing with yarn balls, which always got smiles out of people.

I then exited the car with the pizza and Gatomon and Stacy immediately got weak in their knees at the scent. "Bacon and pepperoni? Yummy," Stacy smiled as Gatomon purred while she looked at me. "Come on in, Benny. It's gonna be fun tonight," Gatomon smiled, her speaking not really surprising me. It was common knowledge that Digimon could speak the English language or even foreign languages, depending on who they were. Gatomon was an English, Portugese, and German speaking Digimon herself, able to speak fluently in all three languages as well as the Digimon language.

I entered Stacy's house and I saw that it was oddly nicer than usual. There were few claw marks anywhere and it looked like she also had a scratching post that had been used already, but still standing strong. "Mistress Stacy got me a scratching post to stop me from clawing the furniture. And honestly, I prefer the post to the furniture, cause it does a better job," Gatomon smirked. "I've told you, Gatomon. You don't need to call me Mistress," Stacy pouted at the little kitty cat. "Well, I like calling you that," Gatomon smirked back with a purr as I placed the pizza on the table and all three of us got in our chairs and began to dig into the pizza, it being a 28 cut party pizza just because we all ate a lot of food.

Gatomon ate her pizza the quickest, getting full after eating 9 slices of the whole pie, which I found impressive, but Stacy simply sighed at. "She is such a ravenous Digimon, it isn't even funny. She eats me out of house and home very often," Stacy smiled at me as she started eating her 6th slice and I started to eat my 7th one. But once I got down to the last few bites, I felt something... odd going on underneath me.

I felt my pants getting pulled down and I looked underneath to see who was doing the deed, my eyes growing wide when I saw it was Gatomon doing it, only then trying to pull down my undies. "What are you doing?" I asked her in a hushed voice. "Making you feel welcome," she smiled as she then started to lick my penis, making me wince to the point of hitting my head underneath the table, which in turn made me go up the whole way from under the table as I tried to look innocent in front of my date. I didn't want her to look underneath, but she simply smiled at me as she finished eating her one slice.

It was then that I shivered in anxiety and some kind of pleasure when I felt the little cat-like Digimon start to lick my penis, me trying to ignore it but luckily for me, Stacy got up and was going to go and get a refill on her drink. I looked underneath the table and glared at Gatomon, who batted her eye at me as she continued to lick my member, it starting to twitch autonomously and her going so far as to cuddle her face to it, me trying to push the kitty away with my hand while Stacy wasn't looking, immediately stopping when Stacy started to return.

"Mrow," I heard Gatomon meow as she started to send my penis deeper inside her mouth, which made me wince a bit from the suddenness of it. Gatomon didn't purr when she did this, so I simply grinned and bared it as I looked at Stacy with an unconvincing smile, her looking at me with her luscious eyes. If she knew what was going on underneath me, with Gatomon moving her mouth and head back and forth on my dick, I didn't know what she'd think of me. I winced when Gatomon playfully started to fondle my sack with her paws and I felt her start to introduce lathering her tongue all over my member on top of the sucking, blowing, and moving back and forth!

I gulped when Gatomon started to pick up the pace, my dick starting to feel like it was going to explode from the stress. "Rgh..." I groaned as I finally let it loose, Gatomon slurping it all up with her tongue and my penis feeling extremely wet from her blowjob. I looked at Stacy with worry as I felt my pants and underwear get pulled back up, her simply smiling at me. "Let me guess... Gatomon just pleasured you, didn't she?" she smiled, me gasping when she asked that. "Uh... yeah..." I gulped, hoping she wouldn't be upset at that. "Yeah, she always wants a piece of my boyfriends along with me... her dream is to have a boyfriend that loves both her and me sexually... kinda like a threesome," Stacy smiled, her words shocking me as Gatomon returned to her seat with her lips covered in my cum.

"So... if I want to have a serious relationship with you... I need to have sex with both you and Gatomon?" I asked. "In a sense, yes," Gatomon smirked as she licked her lips. "Okay... I guess I could work with that," I smiled, being completely honest. I mean sure, having sex with a Digimon and a human didn't seem too bad, especially because I was going to be able to have sex with two girls that I really liked. "You're the first boyfriend I've had that said yes to this deal! This is amazing! Let's go and have fun," Stacy smiled as she and Gatomon headed over to the hallway and I followed after them to Stacy's bedroom.

Stacy's bedroom was what you would expect from a young 24 year old college graduate's room. It looked very cute with the colors matching on everything, the bed being a large queen sized one, and her pillows being soft and fluffy. She also had posters of boy bands on her wall, white dressers where she kept her clothes, and some cute plush toys that were based off certain Digimon.

"I hope you're ready, Benny," Stacy smiled at me as she took off her shirt to reveal she wasn't wearing anything on underneath, which was, indeed, very sexy, especially when her boobs bounced when she took off her shirt the whole way. "Sexy," I smiled as I took off my shirt and my pants and undies as Gatomon pulled down Stacy's booty shorts and panties, all of us now in the nude. "So how should we do this three way?" I asked with a smile. "I mount your dick, Stacy puts her pussy in your face, and me and her make out," Gatomon smiled. "And next time, we'll do the other way," Stacy smirked happily. "Sounds hot," I smiled back as my member started to rise up.

"You'll love it," Gatomon smiled as I laid on the bed and saw Gatomon hop up and start to grind my member a bit, her moaning in pleasure as I saw her underside open up to reveal a small pussy on the pussy. "Mm... you're already hard again? This'll be enjoyable," Gatomon smiled as Stacy mounted her pussy on top of my face and I smiled as I started to lick it just as Gatomon lowered herself onto my penis, her moaning in ecstasy from the size of my penis going inside her. "Oh wow! I can see it twitching inside of your tummy! I bet that feels good," Stacy smiled at Gatomon as she started to motion herself up and down my dick, her pussy being incredibly tight, which only added to both of our pleasures.

"Ah! Keep it up! Mm..." Stacy moaned as I continued to lick her now open vagina and assaulted the insides of it with my tongue, her kissing Gatomon at the same time, which I guessed was happening by the muffled moaning and saliva sounds. "Ooh... he's very deep in there... I feel like I may cum before he does!" Gatomon moaned aloud as she kept going up and down on me and she moaned in pleasure 2 minutes later, which I was impressed by. I had never gotten a girl to cum first before, so this was an accomplishment for me. "Ah... so good..." Gatomon moaned as her vagina got even tighter, which made me more pleasured too.

"Keep going, Benny! Make her pleasured," Stacy smiled as she got off of my face and I simply grabbed Gatomon gently and started to send her up and down my constricted penis, Gatomon moaning from the pleasure. "AAHHH! SO GOOD! PUMP ME FULL TO THE BRIM!" Gatomon exclaimed loudly as I felt myself finally start to go, me cumming after a whole minute after Gatomon came, which she moaned at as well as I gently got my penis out of her after I finished giving her my load, the little kitty Digimon exhaling sighs of content from the sex. "You tuckered her out. Good job, Benny. Nothing I ever do to her can make her that tired," Stacy smiled as she kissed my neck. "By the way, I'm not done with you, yet," I smiled as I kissed Stacy on the mouth and fondled her breasts. I wasn't done with her or Gatomon at all. We would keep at it all night long until about midnight, where we finally all fell asleep the whole way.


End file.
